


Dead Hearts

by whisperedEcho



Series: The breath of Winter [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedEcho/pseuds/whisperedEcho
Summary: Philza wanders the Arctic wastes, searching for what remains of his eldest son.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: The breath of Winter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Dead Hearts

**Dead Hearts**

  
He had found the child deep in the caves of ice, the harrowing cold freezing crystals against his eyelids. And now, Philza returned to the arctic wastes, praying to some lost god that he wouldn’t lose another son. The passage of time had taught the winds no kindness, and they seemed to tear into his skin with a renewed ferocity. Yet Phil pressed on, the chill of the air nothing in comparison to the grief in his heart.  
  
  


_He couldn’t recall exactly when it had happened. There was only a gasp, and Wilbur-his son, hugged him tight. The madness in the ex-president’s eyes had faded, and without the senseless rage, he looked like a kid again, a kid falling asleep in his father’s arms._

_“No no no, Wilbur open your eyes, please Wilbur...” There were tears streaming down his face, Phil clutched his son tightly, as if his grip could save Wilbur from the inevitable._

_  
  
With great calmness, Wilbur reached out and touched his father’s face, “Do you know who the traitor was?”_

_Icy fear ran down his spine, Wilbur had destroyed everything, who could be worse? What could be-_

_“It was Technoblade.”_

_No. Philza almost dropped his dying son, horror and panic overtaking any grief._

_“And he has eight Withers,” Wilbur smiled softly, as if he had not just proclaimed their death, and shut his eyes. Philza turned, gazing out over the smoking crater just in time to see his eldest son drive his sword through his youngest’s throat._

By the time they had buried Wilbur, laying him to rest underneath the one remaining tree amongst the rubble, Techno had vanished. There were rumors that he had killed the King. The new King, promoted by Dream himself, had died within moments of sitting on his throne. Dream, naturally, did nothing.

The broken remains of what had been the population of L’manburg had set up camp overlooking their ruined home. They kept constant watches, always scanning for any unknown movements, and yet Techno was not seen. Philza couldn’t bear it. Every step he took, he felt like he was intruding on grief that was not his own. The citizens mourned for their country, they mourned for their land. Save for Niki, Fundy, and Tommy, they did not mourn for their founder.

The Arctic was brutal, but familiar. The shattered landscape bringing back memories, old, old memories. Memories of a time when he was The Angel of Death. Memories of a time when he was the herald of destruction and chaos. Memories of a time when his greed for power was only overtaken by that of his eldest son.

He could not afford to be greedy like that anymore.

Tommy was angry and lost, lost in a way Phil did not know how to bring him back again. His youngest had changed, despite Phil’s hopes, he’d become scarred and traumatized, his courage and resolve failing in the face of so much destruction.

Wilbur...Wilbur’s spirit still wandered the ruins of L’manburg, his memories shattered. His eyes were so clear, so carefree, that overwhelming guilt crushed Philza every time he’d see the shade of his son.

Techno was all he had left. Phil knew, he knew in a way that only a father could, that his eldest son was not dead. It only made sense that Techno would return to his roots, would return to the ice and wind where Phil first found him. He hadn’t expected a house.

It was a small cabin, deep within the Arctic depths. A horse, well groomed and well saddled, huffed from its stable, a thick white blanket shielding it from the cold. A fireplace burned inside the house, its peaceful warmth seemingly stalling the harshest winds. Lanterns burned boldly against the cold, a welcoming sight after weeks of chill. Philza didn’t know what to expect when he knocked, perhaps he expected nothing at all.

Yet there he stood. Tall, taller than he had been the last that Phil saw him. His hair, still bright pink, was drawn into a low bun, resting against a fluffy white coat. His golden crown had been traded for one made of pure diamond, looking like the winter itself had placed it there. He had shed all traces of red from his clothes, deep blues and purples entwining with pure gold thread taking its place. He son was alive and well, and for a moment Phil felt tears prick at his eyes. But another second of observation made him pause.

There was something different about Techno, aside from his outfit. His fangs poked out a bit more prominently from his mouth. His tail, once a small flyswatter thing, was longer than Phil was tall, lush pink hair growing from the tip. Yet what was truly unsettling were the eyes. Techno had always had blood red eyes, burning and unnatural. Those eyes had only ever gazed at Phil with curiosity and admiration. Now, that red had become burning and hollow at the same time, barely controlled bloodlust and power oozing from the pigment. Technoblade burned with power, his presence almost suffocating, overwhelming in a way only a God’s could be.  
  
  


Something must have shown on Phil’s face at the realization, as Techno looked down and whispered,

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy I finally wrote this! I wanted to do something with Phil’s internal turmoil, bc we haven’t really seen much in the way of character development on the actual smp. Might do something from Ghostbur’s POV soon! Hope you enjoyed! (Also this work is titled after a song - totally fits the vibe of post-explosion L’manburg, I recommend listening!)


End file.
